The present invention relates generally to plumbing fixtures and, more particularly, to faucet waterways.
Single handle faucets typically include mixing valves that control the flow of both hot and cold water to a delivery spout. These faucets have found wide acceptance and are commonly constructed such that the handle or knob is moveable in distinct directions to adjust the temperature of outlet water, by controlling the mixture of hot and cold inlet water, and to adjust the flow rate of the mixed outlet water. The present disclosure provides a waterway that accommodates single handle faucets having a small hub and/or an elevated spout.
According to an illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a fluid delivery device includes a spout assembly having a hub portion and a hollow spout outlet portion. The hub portion is configured to be supported by a mounting deck, and the spout outlet portion is configured to be cantilevered from the hub portion and includes a spout outlet configured to dispense water. A waterway assembly includes a lower wall, a hot water inlet tube extending downwardly from the lower wall, and a cold water inlet tube extending downwardly from the lower wall. The lower wall couples the hot water inlet tube with the cold water inlet tube. One of a hot water receiving bore and a hot water tubular projection is supported by the lower wall. One of a cold water receiving bore and a cold water tubular projection is supported by the lower wall. An adapter is positioned above the lower wall of the waterway assembly and includes an upper wall. An outlet passageway extends through the upper wall. One of the other of the hot water tubular projection and the hot water receiving bore is supported by the upper wall. One of the other of the cold water tubular projection and the cold water receiving bore is supported by the upper wall. A fluid chamber is defined between the lower wall of the waterway assembly and the upper wall of the adapter. The outlet passageway and the spout outlet are in fluid communication with the fluid chamber. A lower radial seal is supported by the waterway assembly, and an upper radial seal is supported by the adapter. A valve assembly is supported by the adapter and includes a hot water inlet port in fluid communication with the hot water inlet tube, a cold water inlet port in fluid communication with the cold water inlet tube, and an outlet water port in fluid communication with the outlet passageway of the adapter. The valve assembly is configured to control water flow through the hot water inlet tube and the cold water inlet tube to the fluid chamber.
According to a further illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, the spout outlet portion of the spout assembly is elevated above the fluid chamber. In one illustrative embodiment, the hub portion includes a rectangular side wall, and a bore is formed within a corner of the side wall of the hub portion to provide fluid communication between the fluid chamber and the spout outlet portion. In another illustrative embodiment, a sleeve is received around the valve assembly to provide fluid communication between the fluid chamber and the spout outlet portion. Illustratively, an outer radial seal is positioned between an upper portion of the sleeve and the hub portion, wherein the lower radial seal is positioned between the waterway assembly and the hub portion, and the upper radial seal is positioned between a lower portion of the sleeve and the adapter.
According to an illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, the adapter has material hardness greater than that of waterway assembly. Illustratively, the waterway assembly is formed of a cross-linked polyethylene (PEX), and the adapter is formed of a polysulfone.
According to an illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, the hub is cast from a lead-free brass.
According to an illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a face seal is positioned between the adapter and the valve assembly, and a nut is threadably received within the hub portion for securing the valve assembly within the spout assembly and compressing the face seal between the adapter and the valve assembly.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.